


Life Is...Great Actually!: A Jaiden/James Fanfiction

by theunknownfanficwriter



Series: Animation Anal Series [2]
Category: Animation Storytime, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Somnophilia, Dildos, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, I Ship It, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Towels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter
Summary: After Jaiden and James get back from a convention, they deside to settle in a hotel nearby. Things begin to get a little bit hot and steamy for the two.
Relationships: Jaiden Animations/James (Odd1sOut), Rebecca Parham/Reader, Tabbes/Shgurr
Series: Animation Anal Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838053
Kudos: 1





	Life Is...Great Actually!: A Jaiden/James Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous Animation Storytime Fanfic, A Dream Come True, and contains a lot of adult content. You have been warned.

It was a long day at the convention; Jaiden and James were busy signing merch, drawing commissions, and just spending their energy enjoying themselves. They had a pretty good time, even if Rebecca wasn't able to come with them. They did miss her sometimes, but were happy that she got to spend the evening with you and...well, do whatever it was couples do with one another when they were alone. They did still have a pleasant converation with her, which was nice. By the time the convention closed down its last panel, Jaiden and James were beyond exhausted. They got into Tabbes' car, which fortunately had room for the two of them. Shgurr was slumped over and snoring in the passenger's seat, worn out from the same convention James, Jaiden, and Tabbes attended. Tabbes pulled out of the convention building, and drove down the slightly crowded road. After some initial hurdles with trying not to slam into moronic drivers' vehicles, she was able to get onto the freeway and continue the journey back home. The car vibrated as it traveled along the asphalt, which felt relaxing. Jaiden looked out the window, watching as the fences and roadside attractions became a blur against the moonlight sky. She smiled as she imagined coming home and being smothered by Ari and Tofu, their squawks bringing absolute bliss to her after being away from them for so long. Finally being able to lay down on her bed and rest...

"So...Jaiden..."

Jaiden looked away from the window, aware that she was still in the car with everyone, and saw Tabbes look at Jaiden through the front mirror.

"...You and James are _dating_ , right?"

"Uh...well, I--"

James was sitting directly next to Jaiden, playing Mario Maker 2 on his Switch. He did not hesitate in responding back to Tabbes while still concentrating on beating one of the levels.

"Pshh, you kidding? We're totally married."

"Heh. Congrats, you two."

Jaiden's cheeks blushed a bright red while James managed to beat the stage in a short span of time. Tabbes kept driving on the highway, making sure none of them crashed into a ditch or anything. Tabbes spotted a familiar opening on the road, and turned in it. She turned the car and parked into the hotel parking lot. The all-too-familiar scene of the small, but somehow sizable Noxington Hotel stood in the center. Yellow lights shined through its many windows, making it almost beautiful to stare at. There were also silhouettes of people leaning over the balconies; some with other people, many standing completely alone. What looked to be two, maybe three other people suddenly spotted Tabbes' car from one of the balconies and sprinted away back to their hotel rooms. Tabbes scoffed. She was known as the "tough girl" and no one, not even the local thugs, wanted to mess with her. All three of them got out of the car (except Shgurr, who had to be carried out by Tabbes), and carried their luggage up to the Noxington Hotel. They got to the reception area, where they were greeted by Adam and Tim. They were super energetic, heavily contrasted against the tired and drained crew. Adam and Tim asked all sorts of questions about the convention: how the panels went, how much merch they sold, and so on. After getting through the long, drawn out conversation, they managed to get into the elevator and press the button for the next floor. Everyone dragged themselves to their respective hotel rooms; Tabbes and Shgurr in one room, Jaiden and James in the other. Tabbes laid Shgurr on the bed. Shgurr was still passed out, drooling a bit on the bed as she snored. Tabbes gently shook Shgurr. Shgurr moaned, then opened her eyes to see a smiling Tabbes watching over her.

"...Babe...? Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to know if I could, y'know, fuck you for a bit. If you don't--"

Shgurr yawned, then closed her eyes and rolled onto her back.

"Go ahead..." Shgurr yawned, then spread her legs, revealing she was wearing polka-dotted panties. "...I won't stop you..."

Shgurr fell back asleep, snoring away as Tabbes grinned and began to slowly undress Shgurr.  


Jaiden and James threw their luggage on the bed, causing them to bounce a bit. James sat next to the luggage, now bored from playing MM2.

"Hey, James, I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"O-kay. Just make sure you don't forget your clothes this time."

Jaiden gave a weary thumbs-up.

"Got it."

Jaiden opened the bathroom door and walked inside. She took off her shirt and pants, and threw them on the bathroom floor. Jaiden then unbuckled her bra and let it fall to the floor. She wanted to kick herself for not bringing extra underwear for the convention, but at least it made getting naked much easier. She stepped inside and slid the glass door closed. She turned on the shower to warm, and it sprayed water as well as producing a lot of steam. As she was confident no one would see or hear her in the bathroom, she grinned to herself. She carefully sat herself down, and leaned back, which gave her a perfect view of her pussy from where she was looking. She reached down, and began stroking her clit rhythmically. Jaiden moaned to herself, and began rubbing her tits in a circular motion. She imagined James rubbing his gigantic cock against her vadge, with each stroke causing Jaiden to breathe heavily.

_Come on, big boy. You know you want it._

James then lifted his enormous schlong and thrusted it deep into Jaiden. Jaiden felt the weight of his dick pushing against her stomach. Jaiden let out a small groan, and started talking dirty to James.

_You like that? FUCK--ah~! Oh God, it's so **big**!_

She felt her face flush with a bright fuchsia and stared to breathe much harder than before. She could feel James penetrate her even harder and faster than before. The barbaric slapping of James' balls slapping against her ass was enough to scream out his name.

_OH JAMES~ Oh God, oh fuck yes~! Deeper! I-I think I'm gonna--!_  


James was sitting in the bedroom, wondering why Jaiden was taking so long for just a "quick shower". Was there something she needed to scrub really badly? Unless Ari suddenly flew all the way over here and threw up on himself or something, that didn't seem likely. Maybe she had to shave a bit? Even then, shaving your face or...down there...doesn't usually take well over an hour to do. James thought about asking if she was done.

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine. ...Right?"

James suddenly heard a loud moan coming from the bathroom. Immediately, James thought about the worst possible scenarios imaginable that could cause a moan that loud: hitting her head on the faucet and bleeding in the bathtub, breaking one of her legs and unable to move, or, even worse, she could be suffering from a nasty case of food poisoning. James slowly made his way to the bathroom door, tiptoeing and making sure not to make too much noise. He leaned in and pressed his ear against the door, he could hear Jaiden yelling out something. He couldn't make out a hint of what she was saying. James was even more worried about Jaiden's safety, and reached for the doorknob. James creaked the door a smidge, which gave a small glimpse into the foggy shower.

"Honey, are you okay?"

After getting no response from Jaiden or anybody really, James took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm coming in."

James swung the door open. He saw the entire bathroom, complete with toilet, sink, foggy shower, and Jaiden's clothes on the floor. ...Wait what. James was now very confused as he tried to process what was going on. Through the shower running in the background, James could hear Jaiden's voice coming from the shower. It sounded like she was in pain, or, pleasure...? Was she still in there? Is she okay? James yelled out Jaiden's name with no response. James then slowly walked over to the shower, and stopped by the sliding glass door. James took a deep breath, then slid the door open. James screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw Jaiden lying on her back masturbating with a long, purple dildo. Jaiden suddenly saw James screaming and screamed along with him. Jaiden scrambled to stand up, covering her breasts and vagina with her hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"i'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I thought you were--"

"Jesus Christ James, could you at least knock?! Why are you even in here in the first place?"

"I...I heard you moaning and I thought you got hurt or something."

Jaiden saw James awkwardly rub his shoulder and look away from her.

"_Babe..._"

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot."

"No, it's--"Jaiden sighed. "Look, it's okay that you get worried about me and want to make sure I'm doing alright. But, next time when you hear me moan in the shower, maybe don't just barge in like that. Okay, dear?"

James nodded.

"I'm gonna finish up, and then I might join you in bed. Does that sound good?"

"Mmhm."

James walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. Jaiden sighed, and placed the purple dildo back on the shelf. She got out the bottle of shampoo and applied it on her hair. After a few minutes of washing herself off, she got a towel and dried herself off. She walked into the bedroom, and sat down with the towel still on her wet body. She looked at James with a nervous smile. James looked away out of embarrassment, blushing to himself. Jaiden looked to the side, not moving an inch. After a couple seconds of silence, Jaiden slid her hand onto James' lap and started rubbing up and down it. James started blushing even harder, but still didn't move. Jaiden kept rubbing against him. She saw a boner starting to rise from James' pants. Or at least, she thought they were. She bit her lip, waiting for the right opportunity to sneak a quick taste...  


James let out an exaggerated groan, then sighed.

"Fineee... you can suck my dick. Let me get undressed first."

"Yes~!"

Jaiden watched with glee as James pulled down his white pants. When James got halfway down, his white dick swung forward. It was throbbing, pulsating every second. The sight of it made Jaiden drool. She was so desperate to have a taste of that juicy, thick rod. Jaiden immediately lunged her head and thrust it toward James. She kissed his long, hard cock with as much passion as she could muster. Jaiden, in one swift motion, swallowed the now veiny shaft. James moaned as he could feel it slide down Jaiden's warm throat. Jaiden sucked James's dick with such intensity, making sure to lick every inch of it. Jaiden then pulled the long dick out of her mouth and began jacking James off. Jaiden then fondled his balls, and heard the phrase she didn't want to hear.

"I--I'm gonna cum!"

Jaiden suddenly panicked. She didn't know what to do in this scenario. Then, she tried to remember what her mother told her when she was giving Jaiden sex advice.

"Remember to swallow every last drop!"

Of course, Jaiden couldn't really understand her mother that well. She was sucking on her dad's dick, after all. Jaiden took a deep breath, then inhaled James's penis. Jaiden wanted for a moment, until... James suddenly shot a load of semen deep inside Jaiden's mouth. The sheer force and velocity of it was honestly pretty impressive. Jaiden headed her mother's advice and swallowed every single drop of cum. It took all the willpower she had to not gag or possibly vomit. James felt absolute bliss and almost completely out of breath. Jaiden pulled the schlong out of her mouth. It flopped onto the bed with a thump, dripping the last few drops of miss onto the sheets. Jaiden gulped the remaining semen, and smirked. James and Jaiden stared into each other's eyes, breathing deeply.

"You almost threw up, didn't you?"

"_What?_ Pshh, nah! I was fine...kinda....maybe?"

James gave Jaiden an "oh you totally did" look. They both laughed as they took in the whole situation. Jaiden was about to sit up, when the towel she was wearing suddenly fell off her, revealing her breasts and pussy to James. At first, Jaiden tried to find the towel as quick as possible, then noticed that James immediately became hard. Jaiden suddenly had an idea.

A very wonderful idea.

"_How about we take this a bit further, hmm~?_"

Jaiden threw the towel onto the floor. She then sat up and positioned herself over James's penis. Jaiden eased into James's dick, which entered her tight vadge with ease. Jaiden felt the large cock poking her in the stomach. At the same time as James and Jaiden, Tabbes and Shgurr were fucking each other using a long, interconnected dildo. They were simultaneously thrusting in and out, both moaning and crying out from having the respective penis and dildos inside them. Tabbes had to smother Shgurr with a pillow in order to dampen the yelling, while James let Jaiden scream out his name regardless of the potential guests that are in the hotel. Both parties started to pick up the pace, and started to feel like the climax was right around the corner. They were both confused when their partner suddenly pulled out. Then, out of nowhere, they suddenly felt their partners penetrate inside their even tighter anus. James and Tabbes slammed against their wives, causing them to cry out in a mix of pain and absolute pleasure. Finally, it happened. As soon as the partners heard their names being yelled, they felt a surge of semen and squirting. Everyone was out of breath. They pulled out, James still dripping with the last cum that he had. Jaiden felt James's cum pouring out of her ass, and flopped on the bed. Everyone else did the same, and started to black out. The last thing they would see before they drifted off to sleep would be beautiful eyes of their lovers looking at them. 

###### The End.

###### 


End file.
